


Watersport Collection

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [132]
Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Prompt Fill, Tags In Each Chapter, watersport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for my open prompt run with the theme of watersport!
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Requests [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1. Stiles/Peter [Teen Wolf]

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69

Tumblr Anon’s asked:

Peter knotting Stiles and has to pee but can't pull out turns out they both really enjoyed it so they do it more  
+  
Peter pissing inside Stiles and plugging him up before they go out. Stiles is embarrassed but loving it

Tags: watersports, piss kink, anal sex, knotting, dirty talk, butt plug, humiliation kink

“Ready?” Peter asked with a cocky smirk plastered over his lips as he stared down at the flushed, panting teen who was sprawled out below him on the bed. 

“Just knot me already,” Stiles snapped, it would have sounded annoyed if it wasn't for the breathy way he all but moaned the words as his hips jerked to take Peter’s cock deeper into his eager hole.

“You remember what will come after I finish breeding your greedy little hole?” Peter’s cock throbbed and his knot truly began to form at the thought of what they had talked about after the last time it had happened. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Stiles whispered, the colour of his cheeks turning darker and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. 

“That’s my little slut,” Peter crooned as he lifted Stiles’ slight off of the bed before slamming his half-formed knot into the teen. Stiles wailed at the action, his rim burning and stretching wider and wider as Peter’s knot expanded inside of him, properly tying the two of them together. 

“Fuck,” Peter panted, eyes closing briefly as his balls drew up and he began to pump his cum inside of the teen’s twitching hole. 

“Shit, shit, ah, Peter,” Stiles whined hands clawing at Peter’s thighs as he arched under the intense pressure of being knotted and bred full of the werewolf’s cum before his whole body went slack and a soft sigh escaped his lips as his body finally adjusted to the older man’s knot. 

“That’s it, Stiles, be a perfect little cum hole for me,” Peter crooned as he rolled his hips, nudging his knot just a bit deeper into the teen. 

“That’s not all I am, right?” Stiles asked, cheeks and ears a dark pink as the words sank into his skin. Peter stayed quiet until the last bit of his cum had been emptied inside of the teen and the intense pressure of his bladder made itself known and a wicked smile crossed his lips. 

“Of course not…You’re also my pretty little piss hole,” Peter purred as he relaxed his whole body.

“Ah, ah!” Stiles gasped and squirmed as he grabbed Peter’s hips while his eyes went wide as Peter shot hot piss inside of him. Peter grabbed Stiles’ wrists and pinned them above the teen’s head with ease, smirking at the line of drool that was dripping down Stiles’ chin as his eyes went hazy as Peter pissed inside of him.

“What a dirty little whore you are, not only do you love taking my knot and all the cum my balls can hold but now you love taking my piss as well.” Peter laughed as his knot began to deflate as he finished pissing inside of the teen’s ass. 

Peter eased his mostly deflated knot out of Stiles’ gaping hole and licked his lips at the sight of the frothy, bubbling mixture of cum and piss oozed out of Stiles’ slightly twitching hole. 

“What a truly filthy whore you are Stiles,” Peter crooned as he leaned to the side, snatching up a thick butt plug and swiftly inserted it inside of the teen, locking the mix of piss and cum into Stiles’ ass. 

“Peter!” Stiles gasped, hips jerking and his eyes wide at the new stretch on his sore rim.

“We have a dinner reservation and you’re going to keep all my piss and cum inside your greedy little hole until we get home,” Peter explained and Stiles’ mouth dropped open as humiliation burned through his veins while his cock gave a traitorous twitch from where it lay spent against his thigh from the orgasm Peter gave him before he shoved his knot into him.

“Get moving my filthy little whore, we don’t want to be late.” Peter rolled off the bed to get ready leaving Stiles splayed on the bed.

Peter couldn’t help but grin when Stiles slowly pushed himself up and gasped as he felt Peter’s cum and piss slosh inside of him. The teen’s face was stained red as he felt the plug and all the mixed liquid Innside of him shift and move with every step he took. 

This was going to be a long dinner.


	2. Derek/Scott/Stiles [Teen Wolf]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: Scott and Derek on their knees in front of their Alpha, pinching at their pretty little nipples because that's what they've been told to do. Moaning as their Alpha's piss drenches their faces, pours down their bodies, cocks throbbing before they come untouched, lost in pleasure as they are claimed as their Alpha's property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, scent kink, piss kink, golden shower, nipple play, coming untouched

“This is a werewolf thing isn’t it?” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at Scott and Derek who were kneeling in front of him, completely naked and already fully erect. Scott had his head ducked shyly, but Derek was staring up at Stiles without an ounce of shame on his face.

“It’s about claiming us as your property, it is your right as our Alpha,” Derek explained simply.

“By pissing on you?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, he had to admit this had not been explained when they told him they had accepted him as their Alpha. Stiles will also admit that the idea was stupidly hot and a primal part of him no matter how human he was, really wanted to drench these two in his piss.

“Yes,” Derek said, nose twitching and a smirk appearing on his lips as he scented Stiles’ arousal in the idea.

“Alright, let’s do this…Last chance to back out,” Stiles warned, mostly for Scott’s benefit as Derek looked to be inches away from taking matters into his own hands.

“We’re ready Alpha,” Scott lifted his head and while his cheeks were a deep pink his eyes were dark with excitement. Stiles breathed out as he unbuckled his belt then opened his jeans, pushing aside his boxers until his flaccid cock was free from the fabric.

“Open wide boys,” Stiles grinned as he relaxed his bladder and aimed his cock towards the two kneeling werewolves. When a stream of piss came from the tip and splattered over Derek and Scott’s faces, sounds echoed out in the room. Derek’s was a sigh of happiness as he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out while tilting his head to the side to allow Stiles’ warm piss to wash over his face. Scott’s was one of surprise as he squeezed his eyes shut tight and lips pursed together before they slowly relaxed and parted just enough for a few drops to drip into his mouth. Stiles’ moan was of surprised arousal at the sight of their faces becoming wetting with his piss and how fucking hot it was.

Derek’s hands crawled up his chest and he moaned outright as he began to twist and pinch his nipples. Stiles swallowed hard as he turned his hips a bit so he could coat Derek’s chest in his piss, the pink nubs hardening under the rain of warm piss. Scott peered at Derek when he realized the wetness was gone and couldn’t help but pout before he groped his chest and gasped as the pinches to his nipples sent bolts of pleasure down his spine.

Stiles breathed out as he started swaying his hips side to side to coat both of them in equal amounts of piss. Stiles tipped his hips down and directed the flow of his piss onto the werewolves' erect cocks, laying his claim on them more thoroughly. Stiles’ eyes went wide when Derek tossed his head back with a loud cry, his cock visibly throbbing before cum spurted from the slick head as he came untouched coating his already wet stomach with his release. All this just from the stimulation of Stiles’ pissing on him and his fingers on his own nipples.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Stiles whimpered as his stream began to slow and disappointment flooded Stiles. Derek let out a content purring noise as he sat back on his heels, eyes closed and hands lose at his side looking more at peace than Stiles had ever seen him look. Scott shuffled forward and carefully licked at the wet tip of Stiles’ cock and shuddered as he came untouched as well when he got a taste of Stiles’ piss directly from his cock.

“So this is going to need to be a daily thing, we can’t have any wandering werewolves passing through and not knowing you two are claimed by your Alpha,” Stiles announced as he tucked his soft cock back into his jeans with a cough, trying to hide how into that he was.

“Sounds like a plan,” Scott said, eager but still shy while Derek just hummed as he nodded still looking blissed out and if pissing on them gave Derek this kind of relaxation then Stiles was even more for it.


	3. Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi [Star Wars]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: a star wars gc mentioned u were writing watersports & like ... qui obi daddy kink + watersports ? other additional possible kink ideas: size queen obi, cock ring, subspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Qui-Gon Jinn, sub Obi-Wan Kenobi, Daddy kink, watersports, size queen Obi-Wan, cock ring, subspace, anal sex

“Are you ready Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, rubbing his hands over Obi-Wan’s thighs, teasing his fingertips over the cock ring that was fastened around the base of the younger man’s cock.

“Yes Daddy,” Obi-Wan bit his lower lip as he stared at the older man in anticipation. 

“Alright then, be a good boy and get into the position we talked about,” Qui-Gon chuckled as he sat back on his heels, unzipping his pants as he watched Obi-Wan show of the flexibility of his lithe body. 

Obi-Wan was flat on his back before he grabbed his thighs and he rocked himself back and forth a few times before he could lift his legs enough to let his feet dangle near his ears, his body tensed and flexed as he held himself in half, exposing his ass completely to his lover. 

“Spread that cute hole for me, baby, I want to see it.” Qui-Gon order in a gruff tone as he rose to his knees, his cock hanging lewdly out of his pants. Qui-Gon helped balance Obi-Wan by placing a strong, calloused hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh as Obi-Wan reached to grab his ass cheeks and pull them wide so Qui-Gon could see his twitching, pink hole. 

“So cute baby, I could eat your sweet little hole out for hours,” Qui-Gon praised as he stared darkly at the pink pucker. 

“No Daddy! You promised!” Obi-Wan denied, sticking his bottom lip out. Any other time he would love being eaten out by the older man, but Qui-Gon had promised him!

“Don’t worry sweetheart, Daddy always keeps his promises.” Qui-Gon chuckled, his little lover was so cute when he whined. 

Qui-Gon lined the head fat head of his cock up with Obi-Wan’s waiting hole, making sure to leave an inch or two between them so Obi-Wan could watch. 

Obi-Wan was biting his lip in anticipation and his cock was twitching from where it was restrained with a cock ring. Obi-Wan gasped excitedly, cheeks going pink as he watched as piss began to flow out of Qui-Gon’s cock and land directly on his hole. 

“Daddy!” Obi-Wan squealed, holding onto his ass cheeks tighter he watched with an open mouth and flushed cheeks as Qui-Gon’s piss rolled over his skin, drenching his ass and hole with it. Qui-Gon smirked at the reaction Obi-Wan was giving to being pissed on, he couldn’t wait to see his reaction to what was going to happen next. 

Qui-Gon lowered his cock, pressing his cock into Obi-Wan’s piss slick hole and Obi-Wan’s whole body convulsed as he let out a high pitched shriek as his hole was forced to stretch wide around Qui-Gon’s thick cock and instantly his insides were hit with the older man’s burning hot piss. 

“That’s it, baby, take Daddy’s cock and piss.” Qui-Gon crooned as he began to thrust in and out of Obi-Wan’s rapidly, fucking his piss deeper into Obi-Wan who gasped and squealed each time, uncaring about the extra that splashed out of him lewdly. 

“So good Daddy, piss in me more!” Obi-Wan slurred, eyes hazy and mouth wide open as he moaned and squirmed as Qui-Gon did just that. Qui-Gon gave a wild grin, he had never been with someone who wanted this as badly as Obi-Wan did. This was another reason why they were perfect together. 

“Your sweet little hole is the perfect piss hole for me, I can’t wait to piss in it every day,” Qui-Gon grunted as he slotted his cock deep into Obi-Wan’s piss-filled ass as he finally stopped peeing. His cock was rock hard now, so Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan’s pale thighs, holding them tight so Obi-Wan couldn’t move he began to pound into the younger man, eager to add a load of cum to the mess of piss already inside of him. 

“Yes, yes, I want that Daddy, I want to be Daddy’s good little piss slut!” Obi-Wan clawed at the pillow above his head as his eyes rolled up into his skull as his body went slack as he felt as if he was floating as he felt Qui-Gon’s cock stir up the hot piss inside of him with each thrust. 

“You’re Daddy’s good little piss slut, you’re so good to me,” Qui-Gon praised as he leaned down, kissing his lover senseless while he still jerked his hips. Obi-Wan drooled as Qui-Gon dominated the kiss with ease before the older man grunted as he stilled and Obi-Wan whined into the long-haired man’s mouth as a gush of cum was pumped into him, mixing with the piss already inside of him and Obi-Wan was lost thanks to that perfect sinful feeling even as Qui-Gon pulled out and stared at the frothy mess of piss and cum that was filling Obi-Wan’s well-used ass. 

Obi-Wan just smiled and relaxed into the feeling of being his Daddy’s good little piss slut, he hoped he could get Qui-Gon to use him like this every day.


	4. Thor/Steve Rogers [The Avengers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: Thor, who loves the feeling of giving Steve total control of him despite knowing how much stronger he is than the Midgardian hero. Fighting against his upbringing as a prince when Steve strips him naked and crowds Thor muscled body into the tiny space under his desk. Warming Steve's cock while he works, squirming with humiliated arousal. Going redfaced when he feels Steve start to piss in his mouth, gulping it down greedily, his own cock hard at the thought of being used in such a demeaning way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Steve Rogers, sub Thor, cock warming, humiliation kink, oral sex, watersport, piss kink, piss drinking, orgasm denial, cock cage

“Take your clothes off, you won’t be needing them today,” Steve ordered the moment Thor stepped into his office, not even looking up from his paperwork. Thor pursed his lips at the dismissive command but obeyed nonetheless. He even folded his clothes on a nearby table so they wouldn’t get dirty, he knew Steve liked things neat and clean. 

“Put that on, I don’t want you making a mess of yourself.” Steve pointed a pen at a cock cage that was sitting on the corner of his desk, still not looking at Thor. Thor flushed this time at the words and the implications of them, still, he did as he was ordered and wiggled the cock cage into place over his half-hard cock, wincing as the click of the cage locking echoed in the office. 

“I don’t have time to play with you today, so make yourself useful and keep my cock warm while I do my work,” Steve said firmly, leaving no room for discussion as he picked up a piece of paper, reading it even as he pushed his chair back from his desk in a silent order. 

Thor’s heart was pounding in his ears and already his cock was straining against the confines of the cock cage at the way Steve was treating him. Thor hurried over to Steve’s desk before dropping to his knees and wiggling under the small desk. Thor twisted and hunched as he tried to find a comfortable position, in the end, he was on his hands and knees, mostly under the desk and his body being squished by the walls of the desk. Thor ducked his head in embarrassment at being too large to fit under the other man’s desk properly. 

“I’ll make it work,” Steve said dismissively as he pulled his chair forward, forcing his crotch against Thor’s face. Steve unzipped his pants with one hand while he picked up his pen again and Thor quickly swallowed down the blond’s thick cock, letting it sit heavy on his tongue. 

Thor closed his eyes and tried to bury the humiliation that was simmering in his gut at the way he was being ignored and used to keep Steve’s cock warm while the other man worked. Thor was an Asgardian Prince, yet here he was naked with his erection caged and another man’s cock in his mouth.

“Hello, yes, no I’m not busy, we can have the meeting like this. Yes, you may begin.” Steve answered his phone, shifting slightly so his cock slipped further into Thor’s mouth until the head of his cock was pressed against the back of Thor’s throat. Thor forced himself not to gag or make a sound after all Steve was on the phone and any noise he would make would be heard and that was not good. 

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed together when Steve’s soft cock twitched from where it was buried inside of his mouth before Thor’s eyes widened as a sudden burst of hot, bitter piss began to fill his mouth. Thor dug his fingers and toes into the carpet of Steve’s office as he was forced to swallow the piss that was being emptied into his mouth to avoid spilling any or sputtering so Steve and the person on the call with him could hear. 

Thor’s cock ached inside of its cage and humiliation burned hot in his veins as he closed his eyes as he swallowed mouthfuls of the other man’s piss, feeling some dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin and then his throat. Thor had to smother a whimper as his body reacted positively to the way Steve was still talking on the call like nothing was happening all while pissing in his mouth.

It was demeaning and humiliating and Thor couldn’t help but swallow Steve’s piss eagerly, a sort of sadness filling his chest when the steady stream came to an end and he was just back to cock warming. Thor smiled around Steve’s wet cock, the taste of piss on his tongue as the sound of a can being opened filled the room and Thor knew that soon enough Steve would be pissing in his mouth again, he just had to be a good cock warmer while he waited.


	5. Obi-Wan Kenobi/212th Clones [Star Wars]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: God the star wars fandom needs more watersports content, was just talking in a discord about it. If you’re still up for writing one, Obi-Wan/Clones is always an amazing pairing for that. I’ve never seen a QuiObi watersports fic so that would be a good dynamic to explore!  
> +  
> Tumblr Anon: - Obi Wan getting fucked and pissed on by the clones, group setting (set up by Cody?), maybe collared Obi Wan? +Possesive!Clones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: 212th/Obi-Wan, Watersport, piss kink, golden shower, pissing inside, piss drinking, piss gangbang, gangbang, anal sex, creampie, wet and messy, piss in ass, piss in mouth

“How’s he doing?” Cody asked as he ducked into the tent, having just finished his patrol and already removing his armour so he was stripped down to his blacks. 

“See for yourself Commander, I think he’s pretty damn happy right now.” Boil replied smugly as he jerked a thumb over at the ring of men from the 212th. Cody rolled his shoulders as he found a space and smiled at the sight that greeted him. 

Their General was sprawled out on his back on a mess of pillows, his legs spread so wide Obi-Wan was basically in a splits position as one of his men pounded into his ass, fingers leaving bruises on Obi-Wan’s pale, freckled thighs. Cody noticed how puffy and messy Obi-Wan’s hole looked, he must have taken numerous loads while Cody had been on patrol and Cody’s cock twitched in his blacks as he dragged his eyes up Obi-Wan’s bare body.

Obi-Wan’s body was covered in finger-sized bruises, bite marks and layers of fresh and dry cum. Obi-Wan’s hands were moving as he jerked off two other soldiers as his lips were stretched wide around a third cock. His eyes were hazy and so dark that Cody couldn’t make out the colour of his eyes, they slipped shut as a weak moan was pulled from him when the cock in his mouth visibly throbbed as the solider groaned with his head thrown back. 

Obi-Wan’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down the cum that was emptied into his mouth before it slipped out of his cum-stained lips. Obi-Wan blinked up at the circle of his men and gave a dazed smile that had them all melting inside because even like this, their General adored them all.

“You’re doing so well General, you’re making quite the sight for us.” Cody praised and there was a murmur of agreement rising around him as all the 212th clones were quick to agree with Cody’s praising words. 

“Now a few of us have been tossing an idea around, don’t feel pressured to agree to it.” Cody knelt and carded his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, lips twitching at how even his pretty ginger hair was sticky with cum. Obi-Wan blinked slowly up at Cody, tilting his head to the side in a silent encouragement to ask. 

“Would you mind if we… If we piss on you? In you? Really make you ours?” Cody asked, he could feel the tension from the others in the tent, this was something they truly all wanted to try with Obi-Wan. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, his pale skin flushing red as he looked up at the men that were gathered around him. 

“Piss on me, piss in me, please, I want it,” Obi-Wan admitted, clearly shy by his excitement at the idea his men put forward. 

“You’re amazing General,” Cody praised as he rose to his feet, rolling his blacks down until his half-hard cock was freed. The clone who was fucking Obi-Wan thrust in and stilled as he looked up at Cody for permission.

“Alright men, you heard the General.” Cody barked and soon the smell of urine filled the tent as the wet sound of piss splattering over Obi-Wan’s naked body echoed out. Obi-Wan gasped in surprise at first before he closed his eyes while opening his mouth and arching his back. 

Cody directed his stream so his piss coated Obi-Wan’s hard cock, licking his lips as he watched other streams of piss landed all over Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan was whimpered as he swallowed mouthfuls of his men’s piss while he was held in place as the man inside of him also began to piss. Obi-Wan squirmed and his cock jerked under the intensity of having loads of cum mixing with the achingly hot piss that was being forced inside of his ass. 

“Go on General, we want to see you get off while we piss on you,” Cody encouraged and Obi-Wan’s hand flew to his piss-drenched cock and was quick to jerk himself off. The gathered men of the 212th watched in states of arousal and awe as their General jerked off as he was being covered in their piss and another burst of piss being emptied inside of his ass. 

Obi-Wan was quick to come with a gurgling cry as piss overflowed from his mouth as he came over himself. His cum slipping off of his piss wet body as his body went limp on the floor even as his men’s piss rained down on him and the man who had been pissing inside of him began to fuck him in earnest again. 

“You’re so good for us General,” Cody panted as he finished pissing, content to take in the sight of their General marked as theirs and enjoying it until it was his turn to slide into Obi-Wan’s messy, filthy body again. Obi-Wan just smiled before he opened his mouth wide for the men to piss in.


	6. Jim Hopper/Steve Harrington [Stranger Things]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: I mean, you say watersports and all I can think of is Steve staring up at Hopper with big doe eyes and a faux innocent expression, biting his lip while Jim makes Steve pull his cock out of his khakis so he can relieve himself all over his thirsty little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: age difference, uniform kink, Watersport, golden shower, piss kink, dirty talk

“Come on Daddy… Please?” Steve asked, his eyes wide and his face full of innocence that Jim knew was fake right down to the little wobble of his bottom lip. 

“You’re that thirsty baby boy? You can’t wait till we get home?” Jim already knew he was going to give into Steve’s oh so innocent sounding demand when he had convinced the Chief to duck down an alleyway and then behind a dumpster. 

“I’m so thirsty Daddy,” Steve bit his bottom lip as he stared up at the Chief from his place on his knees in front of the older man. 

“Alright, fine, go ahead baby boy,” Jim ran a hand through his hair, feeling fond as Steve’s face lit up and his fingers scrambled at the front of his uniform khaki’s. 

Steve gave a happy little hum when he managed to free the older man’s flaccid cock, he even kissed the tip before sinking back down to his knees. Steve blinked up at the Chief before closing his eyes, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as he waited. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Jim grunted as he wrapped a hand around his cock and shuffled closer to the kneeling teen.

“Don’t worry baby boy, Daddy’s got just the right sort of drink for you.” Jim crooned as he relaxed and focused on his bladder before sighing as he started to piss. Steve made a happy noise as he sat up higher on his knees, opening his mouth even wider as bitter, warm piss started to fill his waiting mouth. 

Steve waited until some of the piss began to overflow and coat his chin before he began to swallow, making those sweet little happy noises each time he gulped the Chief’s piss. Jim wanted nothing more than to rotate his hips and coat every inch of Steve’s pretty face and prettier hair with his piss, to mark the teen as his but he knew they were still out in public so he had to make do with pissing in the teen’s mouth and the knowledge that his stomach was filled with his piss until they got home. 

Jim huffed when his bladder was emptied and not even a drop of piss came from the tip of his cock anymore. Steve swallowed the last bit of piss and pouted with piss wet lips as he opened his lust-filled eyes to look at the Chief, the front of his jeans tenting obscenely. 

“On your feet baby boy, Daddy will relieve himself when we get home,” Jim promised as he gathered the remnants of his piss off of Steve’s chin with his thumb. Steve grabbed Jim’s wrist and happily sucked and licked at the wet digit while keeping eye contact with the older man who was using his free hand to tuck his cock back into his uniform khaki’s, feeling it twitch in interest at the look the teen was giving him. 

“When we’re home,” Jim repeated strongly and Steve let the older man’s thumb pop wetly from his mouth.

“Yes Daddy,” Steve pouted, but excitement still in his veins at the taste of piss still on his tongue and the knowledge that Jim would hopefully piss in him when they got home.


	7. Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson [DC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson with Slade forcing Dick to wear his old Robin panties with a vibrator in his cunt?
> 
> -You prompted this during my watersport prompt run so that is going to be included-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: boypussy Dick Grayson, uniform kink, vibrator, squirting, vaginal sex, watersport, piss kink, dirty talk, under-negotiated kink

“I knew you wanted to fuck me back when I was Robin,” Dick said smugly as he wiggled his hips at Slade, the tight green panties he wore when he was first out and about as Robin tight on his hips and straining over his ass. 

“You were the slutty kid running around in panties, flashing your pussy every time you moved.” Slade huffed, his eyes drawn to said pussy, his eyes darkening when he noticed how the thin fabric was moulded to Dick’s pussy lips obscenely. Slade’s cock twitched against his thigh as his eyes traced the pink cord that was leading into Dick’s barely hidden pussy and the remote that was taped to Dick’s inner thigh. 

“Maybe I just wanted to get bent over and fucked,” Dick retorted, shaking his hips again before gasping when Slade spanked his ass in a warning. 

“Keep dreaming kid,” Slade grunted as he nudged the knob on the remote of the vibrator that was snug inside of the younger man’s cunt. 

“Ah!” Dick cried out, body arching and fingers gripping the strap that was looped through the headboard, connecting the cuffs around his wrist to the solid wood, keeping him in his kneeling position with Slade behind him.

The vibrator was buying intensely inside of his pussy and Dick panted as he felt slick begin to drip out of him, soaking the crotch of his old uniform. Slade watched as the fabric grew darker as Dick got wetter and wetter as the vibrator inside of his pussy worked him into a high state of arousal. 

“I have to admit, if I knew you got this wet this fast I would have chained you to my bed a long time ago,” Slade commented as he reached down and rubbed two of his fingers over the wet fabric, cock jerking in excitement at the feeling of Dick’s pussy lips and how his fingers were all but drenched after a few teasing rubs. 

“You like it when I get wet,” Dick sassed as he arched his back to present his soaked, barely covered cunt to the older man. 

“Oh you’re about to be drenched,” Slade promised as he hooked his finger in the now wet and heavy fabric and tugged the green panties to the side. Dick looked over his shoulder, breathing heavy and cheeks glowing as he watched as Slade shuffled closer with one hand around his cock as he aimed at his cunt. 

“Sl-ade!” Dick gasped, eyes going wide and humiliation bubbling in his gut as the smell of urine filled the room as a steady, hot stream of piss hit against his cunt. 

Dick ducked his head, biting his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his moan as his cunt throbbed as warm piss coated it, dripping down his thighs and staining the bed below him. Dick knew Slade was going to try something new with his pussy tonight, but he wasn’t expecting that and he didn’t expect to like it this much!

Slade grinned as he saw Dick’s whole body relax and even cant his hips back so Slade could get his piss all over his cunt. Slade pushed his hips forward and groaned as he inserted his still pissing cock into the younger man’s cunt. Dick let out a strangled sort of noise and yanked on the cuffs keeping him mostly immobile as Slade grabbed his hips to keep in place as he finished pissing in Dick’s cunt. 

“Filthy whore,” Slade grunted as he lazily thrust in and out of Dick’s now thoroughly drenched cunt, laughing as Dick squealed slightly at the wet sloshing noises that echoed in the room as Slade fucked his piss in and out of Dick’s cunt. The vibrator was still buzzing away and each time Slade pushed into Dick, the vibrator was shoved deeper into the young man’s trembling body. 

“Slade, oh fuck, Slade!” Dick was on the verge of sobbing, his pussy was aching and was throbbing in a way he hadn’t expected after getting piss on and then pissed in like a urinal. Dick shuddered and let out a cry as he came, squirting all over the older man when the realization that Slade had made him a human urinal hit him. 

Dick collapsed with heaving breathes, pussy trembling and spasming around Slade’s cock. Slade huffed in amusement at the sight of Dick squirting on his cock before Slade pulled out halfway and jerked himself off before groaning loudly as he shot his load deep into Dick’s cunt. 

Slade pulled out and inspected the mess he had made. Slade felt very proud at the sight of Dick’s pussy. It was puffy and pink while white cum slowly trickled out between the piss and cum slick lips and the green panties of Dick’s old Robin costume were completely ruined with piss and cum as they should be. 

“My filthy little slut,” Slade crooned as he leaned over Dick’s sprawled body, shutting off the vibrator [much to Dick’s silent relief] before grabbing Dick’s chin and dragging him in for a deep, possessive kiss. 

“Your's Slade,” Dick promised, eyes dazed at the breath-stealing kiss and how good he felt after that intense orgasm after being used as Slade’s urinal.


	8. Stiles/Derek [Teen Wolf]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: Derek gives stiles a piss enema plugs him up and makes him walk around in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: watersports, piss enema, enema, piss kink, piss in ass, dirty talk, butt plug, humiliation kink, Dom/sub, Dom Derek Hale, sub Stiles Stilinski

Derek had to stop and just take a moment to soak in the picture that his submissive lover was making at this moment in time. Stiles was gripping the pillow his cheek was resting on, soft pants falling from his lips as his fingers clenched and unclenched the pillowcase as his body trembled. Stiles’ ass was propped up in the air while his chest was pressed against the floor of the bathroom and his toes were curling on the bathroom rug he was positioned on. 

Stiles’ rim was tight and pink around the bottom of the red plastic funnel that Derek had just inserted into his waiting hole. Stiles’ body was already flushed a nice shade of pink as he did his best to keep the funnel in place, knowing exactly what was going to come next and Derek could see the way Stiles’ cock was hard and slowly leaking from where it was jutting up against Stiles’ stomach between his spread thighs. 

“Colour,” Derek barked out as he opened his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down around his thigh. 

“Green Sir,” Stiles breathed out, eyes closed as he waited for what was coming next. Derek had suggested this idea and Stiles had jumped on board with shocking speed, so after research and planning here they were. 

“Good, now stay still,” Derek ordered as he took his flaccid cock in hand and aimed the head towards the red funnel and swallowed. Derek groaned lowly as he began to piss, watching as the steady stream hit the funnel. The sound of splashing echoed in the bathroom as Derek’s piss spun around the wide edge of the funnel before it flowed into Stiles’ hole properly. 

“Ah, oh!” Stiles gasped, his body shaking with the effort of not moving as his rim convulsed around the funnel as Derek’s hot piss flooded his ass. 

“Don’t move an inch, every last drop of my piss will be going into your greedy little hole.” Derek reminded as he shuffled closer, eyes dark and his mouth dropping open as he watched as his piss filled Stiles’ hole and his heart beat faster in his chest at the sight. 

“Ah, yes Sir,” Stiles whimpered as he clutched at the pillow until his knuckles went white under the strain and he swallowed hard as he fought to do what he was told. 

“Good boy,” Derek grunted as he did his best to drag this out, but his bladder was empty so he shook his cock a few times and watched as the final few drops of his piss in the funnel were emptied into Stiles’ almost overflowing hole.

“I’m taking the funnel out, remember. Do not spill a drop of my pis,” Derek reminded Stiles that if he did there would be a punishment. Stiles nodded with a soft whine as he instantly clenched his hole as tight as he could when Derek slowly eased the end of the funnel out of his hole. Derek decided against being a cruel Dom and swiftly pushed a plug into Stiles’ wet hole. 

Stiles jolted and mewled as his hole was spread wide around the plug, locking all of the older man’s hot piss inside of him. It took everything Stiles had not to collapse onto his stomach as his limbs shook at the odd sensation of being so full and yet not at the same time. 

“Get dressed, we’re going out for a little bit,” Derek ordered with a smirk when Stiles’ snapped his head around to look at him with wide eyes. 

“That’s right, you’re going to go out in public with my piss plugged in your ass. Do your best not to come, I know what a hair-trigger you can have.” Derek patted Stiles’ ass mockingly as he spoke.

“…Yes Sir… Thank you for pissing in me today,” Stiles simpered as he slowly rose to his feet, humiliation burning in his veins as he could feel Derek’s piss slosh inside of him with just that move. This was going to be a long day and he just knew that he would end up punished as he was already this close to coming just from having Derek’s piss plugged in his ass. Derek could be both cruel and loving and this was the perfect example of that.


	9. Stiles/Derek [Teen Wolf]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Cat Anon: I am loving the watersports prompt fills UwU would you consider writing slutty omega stiles coming home full of the cum of multiple alphas so his alpha, Derek has to wash all the cum out by pissing inside him before knotting his insatiable boy. maybe underage? maybe daddy kink?
> 
> +
> 
> Curious Anon: If you like you could do one where he comes back from somewhere with his hole stuffed then plays with it or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: watersport, daddy kink, piss kink, creampie, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, consensual cheating, pissing inside, wet and messy, butt plug, slut Stiles Stilinski, light cross-dressing, knotting

“I’m home Daddy!” Stiles bounced into the bedroom where his Alpha was propped up on the bed, reading a novel. 

“I can see that, did you have fun tonight?” Derek only looked up from his book when Stiles threw himself onto his lap and wiggled his perky ass against the Alpha’s crotch. 

“So much fun Daddy! I did what you told me to, I let so many Alpha’s mount me!” Stiles patted his slightly bulging stomach with a happy look on his face. 

“So you were a good slutty Omega for them tonight?” Derek set his book down to grope his Omega’s ass, kneading and squeezing those plump ass cheeks. 

“Yes, Daddy! They came inside of me so much!” Stiles chirped as if he wasn’t talking about how he bent over in the bathroom of the club and let the line of Alpha’s fuck him full of their cum. 

“Show Daddy,” Derek ordered with a spank to his Omega’s ass. Stiles beamed as he tugged his shirt up over his head and squirmed until he was out of the cute skirt he had worn out that night. Stiles twisted around on Derek’s lap and bent over to show Derek the red butt plug that was nestled between his freckled asscheeks. 

“What a mess they left,” Derek hummed as he pulled the plug out of Stiles’ hole and watched as a glob of cum instantly gushed out of him. 

“They made me so filthy Daddy!” Stiles commented as he squeaked when Derek plunged two thick fingers into his cum-filled ass and finger fucked him ruthlessly. 

“Daddy!” Stiles squealed, grabbing onto Derek’s legs as he rocked back onto his Alpha’s fingers, still so eager for more even after getting fucked by all those strange Alpha’s. 

“They did make you filthy baby, I think it’s time for Daddy to clean you up,” Derek said in a low, husky tone that had shivers going down Stiles’ spine.

“Oh, yes please Daddy!” Stiles crooned as he twisted around when Derek’s fingers slipped out of his messy hole. Stiles straddled Derek and sank onto his half-hard cock with ease. Derek grunted as he grabbed Stiles’ ass as his cock pushed some of the cum inside of his Omega’s ass out. 

Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and tucked his face against his Alpha’s neck with a happy noise as Derek’s cock twitched inside of him. Stiles mewled and closed his eyes in bliss as his insides were flooded with burning hot piss as his Alpha began to piss.

Derek kept him in place as he pissed deep inside of his Omega, flushing the other Alpha’s cum out of Stiles’ loose hole. They were making a mess, but neither of them cared at this moment as Stiles whined and gasped against Derek’s neck as his Alpha did as he promised and cleaned him up. 

“Daddy, ah, please.” Stiles keened as Derek finished pissing inside of him and the Omega rolled his hips needly.

“So greedy, did you not get enough cock tonight?” Derek huffed even as he began to thrust up into Stiles’ piss-filled ass, uncaring that he was forcing his piss out of his Omega. 

“They weren’t you Daddy,” Stiles whined before he cried out happily as Derek growled and shoved his quickly forming knot into him. 

“Daddy’s little slut,” Derek cooed as he held Stiles in place as he added his cum to Stiles’ piss-filled ass, if Stiles was going to continue being a mess tonight he was going to be Derek’s mess. 

“Yes, Daddy!” Stiles chirped happily as he enjoyed the feeling of Derek’s piss and cum inside of him, locked into place by his Alpha’s knot.


	10. Jim Hopper/Steve Harrington [Stranger Things]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: Would you be interested in a Hopper/Steve watersports prompt? With Hopper having had enough to drink that he's completely unconscious, giving Steve the perfect chance to play with the sexy older man. Stripping him down, teasing his body, trying to suck his cock into an erection. Only for Hopper to piss all over Steve and himself, totally knocked out. When Hopper wakes up the next day, he's got piss and come splattered all across his naked body and no idea how it got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: watersport, piss kink, non-consensual somnophilia, golden shower, age difference, oral sex, blow job

Steve didn’t feel guilty as he slipped into Hopper’s room, he didn’t feel guilty as he eased himself down onto the older man’s bed. He didn’t even feel guilty as he tugged the sleeping man’s soft cock from his boxers. 

Steve swallowed as he carefully curled his fingers around the base of the older man’s thick, but flaccid cock as Jim’s chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply and evenly in his slumber. 

Steve had been thinking about getting his mouth on the Chief’s fat cock for ages now and with his heart beating fast in his chest he was about to get his wish. Steve closed his eyes and did his best not to sigh happily as the blunt head of the older man’s cock slipped between his lips. 

Steve suckled lightly at the tip, prodding at the slit with his tongue as he gently pumped his hand up and down the older man’s shaft. Jim rumbled in his sleep, hips shifting a bit but not waking up fully even as Steve began to bob his head. 

Steve couldn’t help the way he was drooling around the older man’s fat cock, it filled his mouth so nicely and he had to shove his free hand down the front of his pants to grasp his growing erection. This was 10 times better than any daydream or wet dream Steve has had about the Chief’s cock in his mouth. 

Steve sucked harder at the man’s slowly hardening shaft, allowing himself a moment to pull back and breathe in a deep breath of air. The moment Steve’s wet mouth was gone from Hopper’s cock, something shift. 

Jim grunted in his sleep and twisted a bit in his sleep before he let out a content sigh as piss began to shoot from the tip of his cock. Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise as the first hit of warm piss hit his face. 

Steve quickly closed his eyes to avoid getting piss in them and his cock leaked in his grip. Steve had no conscious thought about what he did next as he pumped his cock desperately as he leaned down. Steve extended his tongue and swallowed down the Chief’s piss even as it coated his face, rolling over the skin of his face and throat. Steve had never been so hard in his life as he found himself enjoying the sensation of piss painting his face and the acid taste of the older man’s piss rolling down his throat. 

It was over before Steve knew it and he blinked his wet eyelashes as he stared down at the now completely flaccid cock that was wilting his grip. Steve had to bite down on his bottom lip in an attempt to muffle the moan that was ripped from his throat as he came over his hand, soiling his boxers and hand.

Hopper just mumbled in his sleep as Steve carefully tucked his cock back into his boxers. The moment Steve carefully got off of the older man’s bed, the Chief was turning onto his side and grunting in his sleep before falling silent. 

Steve took a moment to lick his lips so they were clean of the piss that was decorating his face as he looked at his cum-damp boxers and messy hand. Steve couldn’t help but smile to himself before he slipped out of the Chief’s room to enjoy the high he got from having the older man piss on his face and down his throat. It was not something he ever expected liking, but damn he liked that and he was going to have it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
